O Lado Negro da Lua
by Ellen Huntington
Summary: Ellen Huntington é uma caçadora de demônios que é confundida com uma pirata. Presa junto com Jack Sparrow, ela é libertada por William Turner, e os 3 parte juntos para salvar Elizabeth Swann. Parecia que tudo ia dar certo, mas a maldição asteca acaba com consequencias inesperadas para Elizabeth. WOC.
1. Resumo

Ellen Huntington tem 20 anos e é uma caçadora de demônios. Durante uma caçada em Port Royal, os soldados pensam que ela é uma pirata e a prendem junto com Jack Sparrow, que está preso por pirataria e por ameaçar a filha do governador, Elizabeth Swann. Elizabeth é sequestrada por piratas e um amigo dela, Will Turner, liberta Jack junto com Ellen para salvá-la. Até ai, a história de _A Maldição do Perola Negra. _Entretanto, a maldição acaba com consequências inesperadas. Elizabeth torna-se uma vitima dos deuses astecas por ter tido seu sangue usado para tentar quebrar a maldição.


	2. Azar se torna sorte

**O Lado Negro da Lua**

_**Capítulo Um**_

_Azar se torna Sorte_

Ellen sabia que era arriscado estar em Port Royal. O pessoal tinha sérios problemas com pirataria ali e por algum motivo, pareciam achar que Ellen era uma pirata. Ellen não se achava parecida com um pirata. Era verdade que ela usava calças e botas, mas mesmo assim...

Então o _único _motivo para confundirem Ellen com uma pirata era o fato de ela usar calças e burrice extrema, porque os caçadores eram conhecidos por pessoas com algum conhecimento.

Mas é claro que ela não contava com a marinha tendo um alerta para piratas porque um pirata havia sido preso no dia anterior. Ela estava caçando um Demônio do Azar, para o azar dela, porque como ela ficou ocupara em se esconder dos homens da marinha _e _do demônio, o demônio aproveitou a distração dela para fazer acontecer a pior coisa que podia acontecer para Ellen naquele momento: _ser encontrada pela marinha._

Eles não tinham a mínima delicadeza, aqueles dois homens que arrastavam Ellen para a cadeia. E ela ainda tentava fazer aqueles idiotas entenderam. O local em que ela fora pega não era muito longe do forte, mas mesmo assim, ela já tinha conseguido escapar três vezes. Aquele era um demônio do Azar fraco, só conseguia provocar as situações azaradas – ou os amuletos dela eram muito bons. Podia ser uma mistura das duas coisas.

-Eu já disse que eu não sou uma pirata. – e ela ainda tentava escapar.

-ah, conte outra, garota. Então o que você é? – respondeu o mais gordo, enquanto o magro abria a porta de uma cela. Os dois empurraram ela lá para dentro.

-Uma pirata – respondeu o mais magro e os dois saíram rindo.

-Eles são idiotas – disse uma voz masculina e Ellen percebeu que não estava sozinha em sua cela. – É obvio para mim que você é uma caçadora. O que aconteceu?

-Não é a primeira vez, disso você pode ter certeza – respondeu Ellen – estava caçando um Demônio do Azar. Quem é você?

-Capitão Jack Sparrow, amor. E você é a caçadora?

-Ellen Huntington. Por que tem um buraco na outra cela?

-Porque houve um ataque de piratas aqui a noite passada. Aquilo foi um tiro de canhão.

-Hmmm...

-Você não pretende ficar aqui presa?

-Não.

-Então como pretende sair daqui? As chaves fugiram.

-Fugiram?

-É um cachorro que guarda as chaves.

-Hã. Eu não pretendia usar chaves mesmo.

-Eu sei. Então podemos começar a nossa fuga logo?

-A _nossa _fuga?

-Você não vai me deixar aqui, vai amor?

-Sei lá. – ela respondeu, se levantou e achou um grampo no bolso.

É um truque velho, mas funciona.

Ellen estava lutando contra a fechadura, enquanto recebia comentários (inúteis) de Jack. O pirata era com certeza maluco e provavelmente merecia estar preso, mas Ellen gostava mais dele do que qualquer um daqueles soldados.

-Então, o que você sabe sobre navios? – ele perguntou.

-Não muito – ela respondeu. A fechadura fez um barulho. Estava abrindo.

-E sobre maldições astecas?

Ellen se virou, de repente interessada na conversa:

-Sei bastante. Por quê?

-Quando sairmos daqui, amor, o que você acha de me ajudar a derrotar uma maldição asteca?

-Sério? - ela falou, como se fosse besta.

-Claro que sim. Você é uma caçadora, não é isso que vocês fazem?

-É sim. – ela disse com um sorrisinho irônico. Não acreditava muito em Jack, que provavelmente era só um pirata bêbado que ficou tempo demais no sol.

-Juntos, vamos conquistar um grande tesouro, amor.

Ellen voltou a trabalhar na fechadura. Ela não tinha nada a perder. Sua vida nos últimos anos tinha sido uma sequencia de caçadas cada vez mais entediantes e pouco lucrativas. Se a maldição fosse de fato verdadeira, ela poderia ganhar muito ouro. Poderia ganhar poderes. Fama. E mais _ouro. _

-Qual é a maldição? – ela perguntou, agora mais interessada. Essa poderia sua grande oportunidade, de ser algo mais do que apenas mais uma caçadora. De ser algo grande, e quem sabe, resgatar seu nome entre seus familiares.

-Bem, eu tenho que admitir que teremos que procurar uma pessoa para isso... Mas você é boa em localizar pessoas, não é? Tem muitos contatos?

-Sim – a rede entre caçadores era enorme e Ellen já estava entendendo. Provavelmente era uma maldição bem comum dos astecas, que a maldição só poderia ser quebrada com o sangue de uma pessoa especifica, normalmente uma mulher. – qual é o nome dela?

-_Dela? _Eu acho que é na verdade, é um homem.

-Consegui! – ela disse, interrompendo Jack. A porta estava aberta. – Qual é o nome dele?

Foi então que eles ouviram passos rápidos.

-Vem vindo alguém. – ela disse, sentando se rápido e escondendo o grampo. Jack se deitou, colocando os pés na fechadura arrombada, impedindo que a porta se abrisse.

-Você! Sparrow! – um homem com o cabelo e roupas bagunçadas apareceu. Apesar da bagunça de sua aparência, ele era bonito, reparou Ellen.

-Aye. – respondeu Jack. Ellen ficou quieta. Ela não queria ter a presença notada. Ele não era um militar, mas ela gostava de passar despercebida.

-Você conhece aquele navio? – disse o homem – O _Perola Negra?_

Jack respondeu, desinteressado:

-Já ouvi falar.

-Onde fica ancorado? – perguntou o homem.

-Onde fica ancorado? – respondeu Jack – você não ouviu as histórias? O capitão Barbossa e sua tripulação de miseráveis partem da Isla de La Muerta, uma ilha que só pode ser achada só por alguém que já sabe onde é.

-O navio é real o suficiente. O ancoradouro deve também ser um lugar bem real. Onde é?

Ellen não pode conter uma risadinha. Ingênuo.

O homem pareceu ter notado a presença dela agora, porque perguntou com curiosidade:

-E quem é você?

-Ninguém. – respondeu Ellen.

Ele olhou para Jack, que olhando para as unhas, perguntou para Will:

-Por que me pergunta sobre o navio?

-Porque você é um pirata.

-E você também quer se tornar um pirata?

-Nunca! – ele respondeu irritado. Ele ficou em silêncio e olhando para o outro lado, respondeu – eles levaram a Srta. Swann.

-Oh, então você encontrou uma garota? Eu entendo. Você sendo corajoso como é, a resgata e ganha o coração dela. Então terá que fazer isso sozinho. Não vejo beneficio para mim nem para a Srta. Huntington.

-Eu posso tirar vocês daí.

-Como? – Ellen percebeu que Jack testava o homem, já que, claro, ela tinha aberto a cela – as chaves fugiram.

-Eu ajudei a construir essas celas. Com a aplicação certa de força a porta se abre. – ele disse, colocando a mão nas barras de metal.

-Qual é seu nome? – perguntou Jack.

-Will Turner.

Jack parecia de repente mais interessado.

-Deve ser um apelido para William, eu imagino. Bom, um forte nome. Sem duvida, o nome de seu pai, não é?

-É.

Jack se sentou.

-Hmm... Então, Sr. Turner, eu mudei de idéia. Se você nos tirar dessa cela, eu juro pela minha morte que eu e a Srta. Huntington vamos ajudar você a resgatar sua donzela em apuros.

William se virou e Ellen, ficando de pé, assim como Jack, sussurrou:

-_Eu também?_

Ela não queria resgatar nenhuma _lady _fresca com problemas com piratas. Tinha mais coisa para fazer e aliais, onde é que ficava aquela maldição asteca?

-Depois desse pequeno desvio, seguiremos como planejamos, amor. - falou Jack. E Ellen pensou: _Por que não? Afinal, uma oportunidade para ganhar ouro que nem esta não surge todos os dias. Não ia custar nada ela ir salvar a moça._

-Já está aberto. - ela falou para Will, que se preparava para arrombar a porta da cela.

-Como? – ele perguntou surpreso.

-Eu abri. – ela mostrou o grampo – grampos têm mais utilidade do que prender cabelos - ela sorriu.

-Quem é você? – ele perguntou.

-Ela é Ellen Huntington, uma caçadora de criaturas. – respondeu Jack – e ela vai aonde eu vou, pelo menos por enquanto. Já que tínhamos um trato antes de você aparecer e você sabe como caçadores tem tendência a desaparecer.

-O que? Caçadores de criaturas? – Will falou e pela cara dele ele que ele não acreditava em uma palavra.

Jack pegou suas coisas de um gancho. Will ainda olhava para Ellen com curiosidade.

-Eu sou Ellen – ela disse, sorrindo – e você acredita em mim se quiser. Mas eu estou indo junto com vocês.


	3. No Navio

**O Lado Negro da Lua**

_**Capítulo Dois**_

_No Navio_

-Vamos roubar um navio? – perguntou Will – aquele navio? – ele olhou para o orgulho da marinha local, _O Destemido. _

- Nos apossar. Nós vamos nos apossar daquele navio. Termo náutico. Uma pergunta sobre nossos negócios, garoto, ou não vale a pena continuarmos. Essa garota, o quanto longe você está disposto a ir por ela?

-Eu morreria por ela. – respondeu Will, sério e determinado.

-Bom, sem preocupações então – falou Jack.

Wow, pensou Ellen. A garota devia ser realmente muito bela, ou realmente incrível.

Jack, Will e Ellen pegaram um bote e entraram por baixo d'água, literalmente andando pelo leito do mar até _O Destemido. _

-Isso é genialidade ou é loucura – comentou Will. A água do mar estava quente. A água é sempre quente no Caribe.

-É notável a frequência com que esses traços coincidem. – falou Jack.

-Fiquem todos calmos, estamos tomando o navio! – disse Jack.

-É, rendam-se.

-Esse navio não pode ser controlado por dois homens e uma mulher. Vocês nem vão conseguir sair da baía.

-Filho, eu sou o Capitão Jack Sparrow, savy?

Enquanto a Marinha corria atrás do _O Destemido, _deixando _O Interceptor _para trás. Eles pularam para o segundo navio, que a própria marinha já tinha deixado pronto para partir. Eles já avançavam em direção ao mar aberto quando notaram a fuga com o outro navio.

Jack ainda brincou:

-Obrigado, Comodoro, por preparar nossa partida. Seria muito difícil fazermos isso sozinhos!

Quando as coisas se aquietaram e teve-se a certeza que não seriamos perseguidos, Jack tomou o comando no navio e Ellen e Will se sentaram ao lado dele. Havia uma sensação de estranhamento ali; eram 3 desconhecidos, que tinham acabado ali com motivações muito diferentes.

Will estava inquieto; tinha tomado todas aquelas decisões no desespero. Ele amava Elizabeth desde o momento que acordou depois do naufrágio e a viu. Todos esses anos sentiu que a teve a distância, nunca ela tinha sido realmente dele, mas não poderia suportar perde-la. Talvez ele não devesse ter se aliado a Sparrow e muito menos concordado em trazer a moça com eles. Quem era ela? Jack disse que era uma caçadora de criaturas, mas isso sequer fazia sentido. Ela se vestia como uma pirata e estava na companhia de Jack. Provavelmente era uma pirata; ele começou a observa-la, sem de fato conseguir desviar o olhar. Tinha a pele muito branca, embora o rosto tivesse manchas vermelhas de sol e sardas; o cabelo era preto desbotado e os olhos, verdes. A calça masculina preta, as botas e a camisa também masculina azul não disfarçava as curvas do corpo dela; na verdade parecia só ressaltar. Will sentiu uma onda de calor passar pelo corpo... O vento balançava a camisa dela, revelando parte do colo...

-Tem algo de errado comigo? – a voz dela surgiu de algum lugar distante e Will foi chamado de algum lugar distante da realidade. Ele sentiu-se embaraçado.

-Não, eu estava me perguntando, Jack disse que você é uma caçadora de criaturas – ele falou apressadamente – o que isso significa?

-Demônios, monstros, vampiros, lobisomens, criaturas de lendas e mitológicas. Não são lendas, não são histórias. Elas são reais e são mantidas controladas por nós, os caçadores. – ela falou seriamente. – eu não sou louca, Will. Eu sei que você não acredita, mas o mundo é bem maior que chás e jovens ladys em vestidos cor-de-rosa. Não vou pegar leve com você.

Jack deu uma risadinha.

-Eu sei que o mundo é mais que isso. Eu sou um ferreiro.

Dessa vez Ellen parecia um pouco mais surpresa.

-Bem, eu devia ter suposto que você não era da alta classe, já que teve que se aliar a um pirata para conseguir salvar sua amada. Mas me diga, ela é filha do governador. Como você a conhece?

-Ela salvou minha vida. Eu vivia na Inglaterra, e minha mãe me criou sozinha. Depois que ela morreu, vim para cá procurar meu pai. O navio que eu estava sofreu um ataque pirata, e foi Elizabeth, que me viu na água. Devo minha vida a ela.

-Realmente romântico. – Will não soube dizer se Ellen estava sendo irônica ou não; alias, ele ainda nem sabia se acreditava na história de demônios e lobisomens. Contar a história de como ele e Elizabeth se conheceram fez o lembrar de algo que queria questionar Jack.

-Falando em meu pai – ele disse, a voz mais alta – Will Turner. Na cadeia, você só concordou em me ajudar quando eu falei o meu nome. Como era isso que eu queria, eu não discuti. Não sou um tolo, Jack, você conheceu meu pai.

-Eu conheci – falou Jack – provavelmente poucos conheciam ele como William Turner. A maioria apenas o chamava de Bootstrap ou Bootstrap Bill.

-Bootstrap? – repetiu Will, incrédulo.

-Bom homem, bom pirata. Eu juro que você se parece exatamente com ele.

-Ele não era um pirata, era um marinheiro mercante. Um bom e respeitável homem que obedecia a lei.

-Ele era um maldito pirata – respondeu Jack, zombando claramente da irritação de Will.

-Meu pai não era um pirata – Will apontou a espada para Jack.

-Abaixe isso, filho, você não quer ser derrotado de novo.

-Você não me derrotou, você ignorou as regras de luta. Numa luta justa, eu teria vencido você.

-Isso não é um incentivo para que eu lute justo, não é mesmo? – Jack moveu uma das velas, que empurra Will para fora do navio. Ellen se preocupou; ela não deixaria Jack matar Will ou Will matar Jack, mas não queria se intrometer em assuntos que não eram dela. – Agora, enquanto você está pendurado ai, preste atenção. A única regra que importa é essa: o que um homem pode fazer e o que um homem não pode fazer. Por exemplo, você pode aceitar que seu pai era um pirata e um bom homem ou você não pode. Mas pirataria está em seu sangue, garoto, então você vai ter que lidar com isso um dia. Agora, eu, por exemplo, eu posso deixar você se afogar, mas não posso levar esse navio para Tortuga sozinho, apenas com a ajuda da Ellen ali. Então, você pode navegar sobre o comando de um pirata ou não pode?

Era quase madrugada, e Ellen ainda não tinha adormecido. Ela podia ouvir os roncos de Jack na cabine do capitão ao lado. O navio tinha poucas cabines além de capitão. A cabine de Will, ao lado da dela, estava silenciosa. Ela se levantou, resolveu dar uma volta para o navio. Algo a deixava inquieta, ela já estivera em muitas caçadas – e aquela era uma caçada apenas, mais uma caçada, em um navio. Mas ela sentia que algo de diferente estava no ar, e ela não sabia exatamente o que.

Havia uma leve luz saindo da cabine de Will, a porta estava encostada. Ela resolveu entrar, no impulso. Ele estava acordado; os cabelos bagunçados e a camisa totalmente amassada. Parecia cansado e preocupado.

-Olá. – ela disse, parada na porta – também não consegue dormir?

Will levantou a cabeça e deu um ligeiro sorriso, que ela usou de estimulo para entrar na cabine. Ele estava sentado à mesa, olhando mapas espalhados.

-Está tudo bem? – ela perguntou. Sabia o que acontecia com ela, as vezes eram muitos sentimentos e pensamentos para aguentar sozinha, as vezes a costumeira solidão se tornava um fardo pesado demais e ela precisava falar com alguém.

-Oi, Ellen. – ele falou, sorrindo. Ele gostava dela, com certeza mais do que gostava de Jack. Não sabia se podia confiar nela ou não. Ela se sentou na frente dele. – Então, eu estava querendo te perguntar... Você conhece Jack há muito tempo?

-Eu o conheci na prisão. Eu fui presa por me confundirem com uma pirata. Já aconteceu antes.

-Então, por que está aqui? Se é uma caçadora como você diz... – ele ainda parecia incrédulo – Jack mencionou um trato com você.

-Ele me pediu para ajuda-lo a resolver um problema com uma maldição. Eu acho que vamos tratar disso após resolver seu problema.

-Acha que Jack está me ajudando por bondade do coração mesmo?

-Eu acho que ele está te ajudando, pois vai ganhar alguma coisa com isso, apenas não sei o que é. Deus sabe o que se passa na cabeça dele.

-Você confia nele?

Ellen fez que não com a cabeça.

-Então por que está aqui?

-Eu não tinha para onde ir, eu precisava sair da prisão e Jack me ofereceu uma boa oportunidade de caçada. Valeu a pena arriscar. Se der errado, só foi mais algo que não deu certo.

-Você pode morrer.

-Ora, não sou tão pessimista. Estou viva há 20 anos – ela riu. – Já sobrevivi há muita coisa, e pelo visto você também. Então como é que chegamos a Will Turner, ferreiro de Port Royal?

-Depois que fui salvo, o ferreiro me pegou como aprendiz. E como você se tornou uma caçadora?

-Negócios de família. Os Huntington são uma família de caçadores.

-Onde está sua família?

-Espalhada. Perdida. Talvez morta. Coisas acontecem. Nunca achou seu pai?

-Nunca. Se ele realmente foi um pirata...

-Por que odeia piratas?

-Por causa do ataque aos navios. Porque são maus. Levaram Elizabeth.

-Elizabeth e você são próximos? – Ellen resolveu não entrar em detalhes ao ódio aos piratas; devia ser dolorido para ele descobrir que o pai tinha sido um. Falar de Elizabeth talvez melhorasse o humor de Will; mas ele pareceu triste.

-Não muito. – ele murmurou.

-Você parece amá-la muito.

-Eu a amo.

-Espero que você consiga salvá-la, e sabe, que vocês fiquem juntos.

Will sorriu de leve para Ellen. Tinha decidido que gostava de Ellen. Quem sabe, até pudesse confiar nela. Ela também não confiava em Jack. Estava até começando a acreditar que talvez ela fosse realmente uma caçadora – mas que demônios e vampiros realmente existiam, ele ainda tinha suas dúvidas.


	4. O Beijo

**O Lado Negro da Lua**

_**Capítulo Três**_

_O Beijo_

Chegaram a Tortuga ao anoitecer do dia seguinte. O segundo dia a bordo do navio tinha sido sem maiores incidentes. Jack ficara calado, bebendo rum. Will e Ellen, por outro lado, conversaram bastante.

Ela tinha decidido que gostava dele; a conversa era agradável e ele era gentil. Ele era romântico também, e sonhador. Aliais, Ellen desconfiava que estava se sentindo atraída por ele. Ele não era o tipo de homem com quem ela tinha se envolvido antes; sempre foram caçadores também, e devido à natureza do trabalho, sequer teve a chance de durar. Ela nunca tinha estado realmente e loucamente apaixonada, ou amando. Ela não pensava muito em amor. Era quase indiferente a isso. A atração que sentia por Will era compreensível. Ele era um homem muito bonito, além de todas as características do seu comportamento. Ellen sabia que sua convivência com ele seria de tempo curto. Ela não tinha intenções de deixar algo a mais acontecer além desse clima de amizade que estabeleceu entre eles nos dois dias que navegaram. Ela tinha sequer pensado nisso; ela apenas gostava da companhia dele.

Jack procurou um conhecido, Gibbs, e encarregou este de conseguir uma tripulação. Depois disso, desapareceu com mulheres. Will e Ellen se viram soltos em Tortuga.

-Então, o que vamos fazer? – perguntou Ellen.

-Bem – disse Will – eu estava pensando em voltarmos ao navio e descansarmos um pouco, amanhã será um longo dia.

-Sério mesmo, Will? Estamos em Tortuga, vamos beber pelo menos. – respondeu Ellen, se encaminhando para o bar. – Eu compro o rum. Nós podemos ir para a praia.

Will concordou com o rum, mas preferiu ficar no navio. Eles se sentaram no convés, cada um com uma garrafa. Will bebeu um gole, a bebida desceu amarga. Ele gostou da sensação.

Ele e Ellen estavam rindo.

-Eu nunca fiquei bêbado antes – confessou Will.

-Ah, sério, não me diga – riu Ellen. Desde que eles tinham ficado bêbados, a conversa assumira certo ar provocante. Ela já tinha perdido as contas de quantas vezes Will tinha ficado realmente próximo dela, ou quantas vezes ele colocara a mão na cintura dela, para depois se afastar. Ele cheirava a sal e a rum, e ela estava muito na dele. _Burra, burra, burra, burra. Ele ama Elizabeth. Ele ama Elizabeth. Ele não está interessado em você... Então por que ele continua agindo dessa maneira sedutora com você? _– a lista de coisas que você nunca fez poderia encher uma biblioteca, William Turner.

Will riu para ela. Ele nunca tinha bebido, e com certeza nunca tinha se sentido daquela maneira na vida. Desde que conhecera Ellen, se sentia atraído por ela, pois ela era muito bela, e depois, ele também estava apreciando estar com ela no navio. Ela era divertida e inteligente. Mas agora, bêbados, com ela cambaleando em volta dele, ele tinha já a abraçado e se aproximado dela várias vezes. Ele não sabia o porque de estar agindo daquela maneira. Ele se sentia quente e animado, e gostava de ter atenção de uma mulher bonita como aquela. Ele de ter atenção de uma mulher bonita como aquela. Ele estava gostando tanto de estar ali com ela que até poderia beijá-la.

Ele riu com a ideia, e dai notou que os corpos e rostos estavam bem próximos. Ele gostou da proximidade. Ela o encarava, um pouco mais séria, os olhos verdes muito escuros a luz do luar.

-O que, está pensando na lista? – ela falou, rindo, mas sem se mexer.

-É – ele viu as palavras escapando da sua boca, antes que pudesse pensar – eu nunca beijei uma garota.

Ele pensou que talvez tivesse sido muito estupido dizer isso; que talvez ela risse dele, mas ela sorriu, e ele se lembrou durante muito tempo a maneira que ela o olhou e disse:

-Eu sou uma garota.

Então ele encostou os lábios no dela, e quando as línguas se encontraram e o beijo de fato começou, ele desejou que nunca parasse.


	5. Tempestade

**O Lado Negro da Lua**

_**Capítulo Quatro**_

_Tempestade_

Will acordou com um gosto amargo na boca e uma dor de cabeça horrível. Ele acordou já com a memória clara: Ellen, o rum e mais de Ellen. Eles tinham trocado vários beijos na noite anterior. Certo. O que isso significava? Ele não tinha ideia de como aquela noite tinha acabado. Definitivamente tinha sido mais de um beijo. Tinha sido bom. Mas ele amava Elizabeth, certo? E ele gostava de Ellen. E definitivamente gostava dos beijos de Ellen...

_Puta que pariu, Ellen Lauren Huntington, de todas as merdas que você já fez, beijar Will Turner foi a maior de todas elas._

Ela já tinha ficado bêbada. Muito bêbada. Já tinha beijado caras bêbadas. Já tinha beijado caras que tinha acabado de conhecer. O problema com Will era que... Bem, ela estava ajudando ele a salvar a vida da mulher que ele amava. E afinal, se Will amava tanto Elizabeth, por que tinha beijado Ellen?

Homens e rum. Não era para dar certo.

Eles só tinham parado de se beijar depois de muito tempo. O clima tinha esquentado bastante entre eles, e ela não saberia dizer até onde aquilo iria... Se Jack não tivesse chegado de forma barulhenta, quebrando o momento. Ela sorriu para Will e se mandou para o quarto dela. _Meu Deus, que merda, Ellen. _As coisas provavelmente ficariam muito esquisitas agora.

Como previsto por Ellen, o dia seguiu esquisito. Ela e Will mal se falaram, aliais, mal se olharam. Jack, por outro lado, a encarava. Ellen imaginava que ele deve ter percebido que estava rolando alguma coisa.

Gibbs tinha arrumado uma tripulação.

-Jack – Ellen seguiu Jack para dentro da cabine do capitão. As coisas tinham por mim se acalmado e eles tinham zarpado há algumas horas. – Estive bem quieta. Não fiz mais perguntas além do nosso trato. Mas agora preciso saber, qual é o plano?

-Vamos quebrar a maldição, pegar o ouro, eu recupero meu navio, o que você acha desse cenário, amor?

-_Como, _Jack? Eu não posso trabalhar sem nem ao menos saber qual maldição estamos enfrentando. Você disse que precisaríamos de uma pessoa.

-Eu já sei onde ela está. Isso não é problema. Vamos pegá-la assim que resgatarmos a Srta. Swann.

-Bem, ai está outra questão: por que está ajudando William?

-Por que você está ajudando, Ellen? Ou por que você está me ajudando?

-Preciso do ouro. Você fez perguntas sobre mim em Tortuga, sabe quem sou.

-Huntington. O sobrenome me era familiar. Já conheci alguns Huntingtons, mas devo acrescentar: nenhum deles tinha a sua beleza. Imagino que tenha boas fontes para saber disso, mas preciso acrescentar: não poderia trabalhar com você sem saber quem você é.

-Isso é verdade.

-Também fez algumas perguntas em Tortuga.

-Obviamente. Sou jovem, mas já estou há vários anos nos negócios.

-Então estamos entendidos. Agora, Ellen, amor, preciso ir alterar nosso curso.

Ele saiu num andar bêbado, e Ellen se viu a sós na cabine. Não conseguiria mais detalhes do caso com Jack, pelo menos enquanto não resgatassem Elizabeth Swann. Suponha que a determinação de Jack em ajudar Will estivesse relacionada à amizade de Jack com Bootstrap Bill. Ela esperasse que esse regaste não demorasse muito; queria muito ver Will pelas costas. Não se falaram o dia todo e ela estava se sentindo muito confusa.

Os quatro dias passavam devagar no navio, mas a grande movimentação cuidou para manter Ellen e Will longe um do outro. Tinham trocado algumas palavras do que era absolutamente necessário, mas conseguiram se evitar.

Ellen já tinha aquietado sua mente em relação a Will. Ela não era nenhuma garotinha inocente sem experiência em relacionamento. A época era rígida para as outras meninas, mas as meninas caçadoras conheciam a vida e tinham mais liberdade. Tinha sido divertido, mas ela tinha muitos problemas. Tentara descobrir mais alguma coisa da maldição, revistara as coisas de Jack, fizera algumas perguntas discretas a bordo, mas não obteve sucesso. Ouviu uma coisa ou outra sobre navios e piratas amaldiçoados, mas nada sólido e ela não arriscaria fazer mais perguntas, com medo de atrair a má atenção de Jack. Jack não parecia o tipo agressivo, mas ela não era de arriscar. Ele já deixara claro que não queria falar sobre o assunto, não naquele momento e podia ser que não ficasse feliz com ela interrogando a tripulação, que era pequena demais para ter muita discrição.

A imagem formada na mente de Ellen era sobre um navio com uma tripulação amaldiçoada; chegou a brincar com a ideia que esse navio era o que Jack almejava obter de volta. Mas ela não tinha como ter ideia de quem poderia ser a pessoa que procuravam, não com tantos poucos detalhes.

No quinto dia, uma tempestade veio... E foi nesse dia que Ellen mais questionou sua decisão de acompanhar Jack.

Will se aproximou de Gibbs; observando Jack ver uma bússola que parecia não funcionar. Will sentia a cabeça pesada, parecia que nunca tinha pensado tanto. No que estava fazendo, no que Jack planejava, em Elizabeth e em Ellen, principalmente nesta última. Não importava o quanto ele tentasse, não conseguia parar de pensar nela, e naquela noite... Ela estava agindo friamente sobre o ocorrido, e ele tentou seguir o exemplo, mas toda vez que ele a via, sua respiração falhava e seu coração perdia uma batida.

Ele estava tentando se convencer que ter esses _sentimentos _por Ellen não significa que ele não amasse Elizabeth. Na verdade, não eram sentimentos que ele tinha por Ellen. Era desejo. Não era muito admirável da parte dele, mas Ellen era uma mulher bonita. Ele tinha se sentido atraído por ele desde o instante que a vira, e era natural, porque ela era realmente muito bonita. Era normal que esse desejo tivesse aumentado depois do acontecimento naquela noite... A noite que ele evitava pensar, mas que o tempo todo borbulhava na mente dele, ele e Ellen, no convés, os lábios dela, o toque dela, o corpo dela encostado ao dele...

Sacudiu a cabeça para afastar (novamente) os pensamentos e falou com Gibbs:

-Como podemos atracar numa ilha que ninguém sabe onde é com um compasso que não funciona?

-Certo – respondeu Gibbs – o compasso não aponta para o norte, mas não estamos tentando achar o norte, correto?

A tempestade se tornou mais intensa. Will nunca na vida se sentiu tão molhado e cansado. Não vinha dormindo direito a dias.

-Ai!

Um dos mastros, empurrado pelo vento, acertou Will bem na testa. Ele sentiu o sangue quente se misturando à água fria da chuva.

-VÁ PRA BAIXO, VÁ PARA BAIXO. – gritou Anamaria – Vamos, saia daqui.

Ele desceu, sentindo a cabeça tonta.

A parte debaixo do navio estava fria e escura. Havia apenas uma cabine com luz, e foi nela que Will entrou, sem pensar.

Ellen estava deitada na cama, cantarolando.

-_And now I want find you but you're off the run, my heart's exploding like a burning sun, I know you like when it hurts, it hurts, when it hurts._

-Você canta bem – falou Will sem pensar, se segurando ao portal.

-AHH – gritou Ellen, dando um pulo.

-Me desculpe, não queria te assustar.

-Não é sua culpa, eu estou hipersensível. – ela riu e voltou a cantar – _Hold me, we're dancing in the dark of night, you're shining like a star light, I light you up when I get inside, so won't you touch me, cause everybody's watching us now _– a voz dela foi morrendo ao som da chuva. Ellen tentou permanecer calma. Apesar de se sentir sem graça, Ellen sabia como manter a classe e agir como se estivesse confortável. Ela cruzou as pernas, sentada na cama. – Você está machucado – ela reparou por fim.

-É, um acidente no convés, por isso que desci aqui. – ele sorriu. Ellen parecia estar lidando bem com a situação deles, então ele também poderia.

-Vou pegar alguma coisa para limpar isso. – ela foi até uma gaveta e jogou uma toalha para ele.

Will se sentou ao lado dela na cama, com o coração batendo desconfortavelmente.

Ela esticou o braço, passando um pano.

-Não é um corte fundo, mas é uma boa desculpa para sair da chuva.

-É, mas não sei se deveria escapar... – ele não estava aguentando mais. Ela estava bonita, ali, há luz de velas. Mesmo com o cabelo bagunçado e arrepiado, a pele muito pálida e os olhos cansados. – Ellen, sobre aquela noite...

-Nós não precisamos conversar sobre isso, Will. Nós estávamos bêbados, e para falar a verdade, eu nem me lembro de muita coisa.

A segunda parte era mentira. Ela lembrava, mas preferia não pensar nisso.

-É, você está certa. – ele respondeu, se sentindo muito esquisito. – então, está tudo bem?

-Sim, claro. Que bobagem Will. Somos amigos, não somos?

-Sim, claro. – ele repetiu as palavras dela, meio atordoado, talvez pela batida na cabeça, talvez porque na cabine o ar estava muito quente se comparado a embaixo da chuva, talvez por causa do balançar do navio durante a tempestade. – então, hm, você já sabe alguma coisa dessa maldição que Jack está perseguindo?

-Ele mencionou um tesouro. A maioria dos tesouros astecas foram amaldiçoados para os conquistadores não o levarem. Essas maldições eram feitas pelos Deuses astecas. O problema é que existem muitos deuses astecas. Eu precisava saber alguma característica da maldição para ver qual deus poderia ter sido.

-Hmm, quando o _Perola Negra _atacou Port Royal, seus tripulantes não morriam. E eles pareciam como esqueletos.

-O _Perola Negra _é amaldiçoado? – perguntou Ellen surpresa. – Jack não mencionou isso.

-É, eu acredito que talvez ele não esteja mencionando um monte de coisas para nós. Não se pode confiar em piratas.

-Então, quando você diz que eles não podem ser mortos... Me faz pensar em Tezcatlipoca. Ele é um dos Grandes Deuses Criadores do mundo asteca, senhor do céu noturno, da lua, das estrelas, do fogo e da morte.

-Ellen... Você já pensou na possibilidade que está maldição que Jack está querendo destruir pode ser a mesma que assombra o _Perola Negra?_

-Ele me disse que quer recuperar o navio dele. Poderia ser possível que esse navio é o _Perola?_

Will riu. – Jack é um pirata meio acabado. Pode ser apenas que ele fantasie em ser capitão do _Perola, _mas não acredito que ele tivesse sido dono do _Perola _um dia. Pode ser que ele apenas queira rouba-lo do outro pirata. Eu sinceramente não quero mais me envolver com negócios de Jack. Eu apenas...

Ele se calou. Ele apenas queria salvar Elizabeth, mas não conseguia dizer isso na frente de Ellen, não depois de terem ser beijado. Ele tentava colocar na cabeça que o beijo não significava que existia um relacionamento entre eles. Will sempre tinha sido um romântico. Não era como os outros rapazes de Port Royal, que viviam atrás de mulheres, por vezes até pagando prostitutas. Ele passou seus 10 anos de vida em Port Royal amando Elizabeth, e sonhando com o momento que ficariam juntos. Então ele ficou bêbado e beijou Ellen, que era praticamente uma desconhecida. Ele queria fingir que isso não estava o afetando. Que ele salvaria Elizabeth e assim tentaria ganhar o amor dela. Ele desconfiava que Elizabeth correspondia a seus sentimentos, o que faltava era a oportunidade de ambos ficarem juntos, e claro, o fato dele ser ferreiro e ela filha do governador interferiria. Mas ele preferia ser otimista. Mas conhecer e beijar Ellen não estava em seus planos.

-Então – ele disse, após o silêncio estranho – depois que voltarmos, você continuara com Jack?

-Eu acho que sim. Minha vida é viajando. – ela já tinha contado um pouco sobre caçadas para ele, mas nunca entrara muito bem em conversas mais pessoais.

-Como você entrou para essa vida, Ellen?

-Minha família é de caçadores há gerações. Sempre fomos. Passando conhecimento de geração a geração. Éramos conhecidos e respeitados em todo o mundo. Mas fomos sendo mortos. Sobraram então os últimos Huntingtons: minha avó, Lauren, e meu avô, Tom. Eles tiveram 4 filhos: Raissa, Rainy, Mariana e Alec. Minhas tias eram mais de 10 anos mais velhas que meu pai, e todas morreram ainda jovens. São histórias trágicas. Meu pai então era o último Huntington, e precisava viver, e produzir uma família. Foi escolhido para ele se casar com a jovem herdeira de uma importante família: Annabel Luke.

-Sua mãe?

-Não. Minha mãe chama-se Samira. Eles se apaixonaram. Ela nem ao menos era de uma família de caçadores. Ela caiu nessa vida, e meu pai salvou ela num caso que deu errado. Ele abandonou Annabel, e fugiu com minha mãe. Eu nasci. E minha mãe, bem, ela não estava preparada para criar uma criança. Ela abandonou meu pai e eu, e meu pai voltou para a casa, e por fim se casou com Annabel. Eu tinha uns 2 anos, e eu era a filha bastarda. Meu pai sempre foi um bom pai... Annabel me odiava. Ela foi abandonada no altar, e ela era a segunda opção do meu pai. E eu era a lembrança constante disso. Eu sai de casa aos 15 anos, já estava cansada. Da última vez que eu soube, o oitavo Huntington tinha nascido do casamento entre os dois.

-Então, esteve por conta própria desde que tinha 15 anos?

-Mais ou menos isso. – Will olhou para ela, sentada em cima da cama. Ele estava admirado. Imaginava que ela devia ser corajosa. Forte, talvez. E com certeza tivera uma vida muito diferente da dele, e com certeza mais interessante.

Um raio caiu perto do navio. Ele se lembrou de Elizabeth. Onde quer que ela estivesse, rezava para que ela estivesse bem.


End file.
